Joys of Raising Children!
by Sinful-Saints
Summary: So I said in my last story that I would write this. Here it is! Pretty much the title explains it, it is a story about how the characters of Soul Eater are now rasing children. Pairings are LizxKid SoulxMaka and TsubakixBlackstar. Rated T for cursing and some things hinted at. Story over lost inspriation sorry! It wasnt that good to begin with anyway. Thanks for reading!
1. Sleepless nights

**So as I said in my last Soul eater story called, "Let's start from the beginning of the middle", which I recommend reading but that is only 'cuz I wrote it... Anyway here is the Sequel I said i was going write! First chapter Maka and Soul with their son Levi.**

* * *

The screams of the three-month old infant could be heard throughout the whole apartment building. Many times, more than once at least, has Maka and Soul heard their neighbors yelling at them to shut up the little bastard. The neighbors soon shut up after the many threats Soul made back at them. As for the crying, well that just went on forever, much like Excalibur's theme song. Don't get them started on that ever since the one time, and only one time, they let Hiro babysit Levi for them, the small child fell in love with the song. IT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT STOP THE CRYING! Hiro was soon banded from ever seeing Levi again after that. Poor guy first Excalibur leaves you then you get banned from seeing your friends' child.

Maka groaned as the crying started again. "Sooouuul it's your turn!" The tired beauty whinned.

"I thought we weren't doing shit like that Maka. Either you get up as well or I'm moving in with Black Star and Tsubaki." Soul gave her a death glare.

Maka scoffed. "You will have the same problem there. remember Tsubaki recently gave birth to Sora."

"Fine then Kid, Liz, and Patty." Soul said snidely back as the two made their way to their child's bedroom.

Maka held back a laugh. "Good luck with that! Kid will try to make you look symmetrical, which means no slouching no bed head, and no messy rooms. Also with what Patty tells me it quite tramatazing living in the same house as liz and Kid, I'm surprised she hasn't moved out yet." Maka said looking up as she tried to rock Levi back to sleep. The cries were starting to subside

"I'm surprised Kid hasn't got Liz knock up yet." Soul mumbled back.

Maka glared at him halfheartedly. "I have a feeling me and you are the only two who were stupid to let that happen before we got married, Honey" Maka said still rocking the small now quite, sleeping child.

Soul eyes soften as he look over at his wife and child. "But we don't regret it do we?"

"Of course not!" Maka whispered sternly. Soul smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Soul smiled faded as he grumbled. "Who the hell could be knocking at our door at this hour!"

Maka put Levi in his crib and followed Soul to the door of their apartment. Soul open it to revelve his two best friends Tsubaki and BlackStar with the one month Sora and the nine-year old Angula. "Hey Soul, Maka you don't mind watching out kids right thanks!" BlackStar learning less than a year ago when you want to drop your kids off at friends you do not wait for their answer. Tsubaki smiled up sweetly at her two friends before running down the hall with BlackStar.

"Da-" Soul paused remembering there was a nine-year old in the room. "Darn it you two come back you cowards!"

Maka sighed as she walked away with the newborn girl in her arms. "I'm going to go put Sora down with Levi please try not to chase after them."

Soul growled something that sounded like 'fine'. He walked over to the kitchen. "You want anything Angula?!" Soul called out to the nine-year old witch.

"Yeah sure just water!" She called back.

Maka came back and flopped down on the couch. Angula came over and sat down. "Hey Aunt Maka you look tired are you sure your fine with us staying?"

Maka smiled at the concern girls face. She patted Angula's head before saying. "Yeah. It find we love having you guys over. But you should be going to be bed."

Angula gave a shyly smile she was trying to suck up to her aunt to stay up seeing as her adopted parent woke her up at one in the morning so they could have some alone time. Leave it to Maka to see past every trick.

There was a loud crash in the kitchen with the sound of Soul cursing. Soul dropping the cup caused the two infant to awake and they started unstopable crying. Maka glared at her idiot husband. _Looks like another sleepless night!', _she thought bitterly. Soul gave a sheepish smiling before saying, "What to call Spirit?"

Maka's eyes widen at the idea. She stood up and grab the phone to call her Papa. Spirit came a took the kids for Maka. He would normally refuse the offer, but Maka had called him instead of Kami, so he couldn't say no. Little did the couple know that Spirit was going to take the kids to the bar that Blair works at. Oh well Maka and Soul finally got a night with sleep.

* * *

**Huh... I had many perverted indicatings in there. Hope you like it I would write more, but I'm out of ideas. Review please new chapters will be up soon.**


	2. First words

**This might suck... I had no ideas, but really wanted to write something before school starts back up, so I'm at work on a couch writing this! Hope you like it; review please! **

* * *

Tsubaki and Maka were at the park where them and their friends used to, and sometimes still do, play basketball. They have their kids with them. Levi and Sora, who are now 10 and 8 months old, were crawling and walking around exploring. Angula stayed with them pretending to chase them at times. The two mothers smiled at the sence. "There so cute, but I'm a little worried Sora hasn't started talking yet... I remember Levi was only 6 months when he started talking." Tsubaki said quietly concern in her voice.

"Oh, Tsubaki I'm sure she will start soon. I'm mean she only 8 months, and all Levi was able to say was 'Maa'. I'm sure it's only a matter of days til Sora starts." Maka said reassuringly to her friend.

Tsubaki took a sip of her coffee trying to clam her nerves. "Y-Your probably right."

"Plus anyway Tsubaki, you got to be careful what you wish for. If Sora is anything like her father... Well." Maka let out a huge sigh. Tsubaki laughed.

Angula came running over. She grab a water bottle and smiled at her adopted mother before running back out to play. "She gotten so big. I can't believe it was only three years ago Minfue died. S-She only seven back then." Tsubaki mused. Thinking back to their years in highschool, back when Tsubaki and BlackStar first decided to adopt her.

Maka smiled, you could tell Tsubaki was one of those people who would give her life up for her family, blood related or not. "Come on I think it's time we go. We still got to stop at the mall." Maka said exasperated; if you couldn't tell Maka is not a big shopper.

* * *

"OH Tsubaki come look at this. It is perfect for Sora!" Liz yelled for the raven haired girl. Liz and Petty met the five of them at the mall. They were currently in some baby clothing shop.

"Coming, coming." Tsubaki said pushing the eight month old baby in her stroller. Tsubaki gasped at what Liz was holding up. It was a dark green shirt with a bright yellow star in it. along with it was some overalls. "I am not letting my daughter wear that!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"But BlackStar will love it, and it complements her black hair and green eyes!" Liz complained. Tsubaki sighed. Liz head turned to the side. "Maka! Look at this! It is the cutest thing ever for Levi!" Liz said holding up a green shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans.

Maka and Tsubaki looked at Liz. "Elizabeth it time you know, you are baby obses." Angula and patty silently laughed in the background.

Liz clutch a hand to her chest in a shock manner. She was about to say profound words to her two best friends, nut then remember their were kids around her. "Bakas" She said, chosing to use what Tsubaki called her husband, storming off to look at other baby items.

"Baka." Sora said quietly from her stroller. Tsubaki sweat dropped at that. '_what have I done?' _She thought to her self. No more was she speaking japanese around her children. Patty and Angula were on the floor laughing by now.

* * *

**Sorry these are so short, but as I said I'm at work so... Yeah -.-' . Hope you enjoyed, and will read more in the future to come!**


	3. Promises

Levi tugged on the end of his mother's pants leg. "Mommy, why do you and daddy have to leave again?" The little four year old ask. Maka looked down at her son with pain in her eyes. She was walking around the room phone resting inbetween her ear and should while she help her two year old daugter on her hip.

"Because, Sweetie... Me and your father have people we need to protect. There are things in this world very bad things and me and your daddy are there to keep those things at bay, so they never hurt you." Maka bent down and out her daughter, Anna, down and gave her son a big hug. "Now I'm on the phone with Aunt Tsubaki, her and Blackstar are going to watch you for a couple days."

Levi pouted before saying. "You promise to be home soon, right!?"

Soul walked into the room grabing both his children and resting them both on his hips he looked at his relentless son. "Of-course Buddy! They didn't call me and your mother in to do this for nothing!" With that he kissed both his kids on the cheeks.

Anna squeled, but Levi being as relentless as his father said, "EWW!" He tried squirming away, but Soul held on tighter to him. Once away from his father he ran back to his mother. "You pinky promise, right!?"

Maka bent down to his height before outstretching her hand pinky out. "Pinky promise." She repeated.

Once all was said and done there was a knock on a dorr. Maka looked at her husband with worry in her eyes, "Maybe we should have let Liz and Kid watch them!"

"No, no come on Tsubaki is resonable. Plus Liz just gave brith to Jason. Give her time to heal."

Maka gluped. "O-Okay." She picked up Levi and walked to the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey!" They all echoed. Everyone was their with their own kids.

"Yahoo! hand over Annie and Lev!"

"Uncle Blackstar!" Levi yelled running over to hug his uncle.

"Uncle Blackstar the greatest you mean to say." Blackstar said patted Levi's head.

Kid poked Levi jokingly. "And what about your Uncle Kid."

Levi smiled sheepishly before huggin Kid.

Soul walked over and handed Anna to Tsubaki. "Remember she is allertic to peanuts and honey! Oh and make sure Blackstar doesn't use her in some stupid stunt!" Soul said worriedly. Tsuabaki laughed and started playing with the little two year old.

Soul walked over to Sora and Angula. He flick Angula on the forehead before he stuck his tounge out at Sora. "Are you two staying cool like me, and not like your stupid father?"

Angula smirk. "Yeah I gotta say I'm pretty close to surpassing _Kid's_ coolness since we don't have an uncle as cool as him." Soul looked at her appapled.

Kid smirk at Soul's face. "Face it I'm the favorite."

Soul scowled. "It just because your rich."

Liz coughed behide him. "Excuse me Mr._ Evans _Your just as rich as us. Er.. you were." Patty laughed besides her sister.

"Come, come we got to get you two to the airport." Kid said clapping his hands.

Maka looked at her two kids. "Maka don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens. You guys won't be gone for long, right?"

Maka nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

"Enbouen! Your soul is mine. You have eaten your last human Soul. We're from DWMA and are here to finish you!" Maka screech at the beast before her.

The thing laughed in her face. "You actualy think you can stop me! That is so cute! Look no one can stop me, just try, and really you work for DWMA you could do so much better, too." Enbouen said snidly.

"Soul."

"Yeah, Yeah." She said boredly.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka charge towards the beast.

"Levi and Anna are you kids' names, correct?" The thing gave a laugh that wasn't humane. "What would they think if they say you like this; so willing to end someone's life with a flick of a wrist?"

Maka slowly stop walking. The Kishen took it's chance and knock Maka to the ground. Soul change back into his normal self, he ran towards her. "Aw. such a perfect seen. Husband and Wife. I used to have a life like that once, had kids too! I ate all of their souls though." It gave another wicked laugh. "Well looks like your guys lives are coming to and end any last words?" The thing asked coming up behide Soul and putting him in a choke hold.

"Yeah, Your breath smells like shit." Soul choke out.

"Ah nothing important then time to snap your neck!" The thing said, but then was pulled off away for Soul by Maka whom got up enough strength to pull the thing back and deliver one final punch. "Don't talk about my family, much less touch them or I will have your fucking head." Maka spit out.

The thing came back around and kick Maka to the ground, then she bent down and whispered in Maka's ear, "Giving up that eaisly are we know, come on do more then rip me to shreds at least make me suffer if you gonna kill me."

"Your sick" Soul said regaining his strength as well. The thing looked over at Soul. It kick him in the stomach then the face. "I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."

Maka stood up and turned her arm into a scythe. She then cut then thing in two screaming. "I told you not land a hand on my family!" Maka soon collapesed. Neither Soul nor her had the stregth to stand. They were too wounded. Maka's last thought was, _What would they think if they were to find out this is what we do?... How long has it been since I seen them? Three-Five days? _She soon blackout thinking about her family.

* * *

"Where are they?!" Levi screamed at the top of his lungs making his two year old sister cry. It has been over a week since He seen his parents. Three days ago they called telling Tsuabki and Blackstar that Enbouen was giving a chase, but then after that they never picked up their phones

"They will be home soon I sure of it." Angula tried reassuring the five year old. Sora nodded next to them, she bent over and hugged Levi.

"Iwt will be owkay!" She chimed in her little four year old way of speaking.

Levi ran away in tears. "No it won't! where are they!? I want them!" Levi continued to sob. He would have be doing more than just crying and yelling, he would be hitting and screaming, it it weren't for the fact his parents taught him better and he thought that if he did anything they didn't approve of they would never come back.

Tsubaki ran towards Levi. "Come on, Lev." She said scooping the little five year old in her arms. "Everything will be fine. They will be home soon."

Levi shook his head moving from side to side trying to escape. "No! They left me here! They left me and Annie with you people. They never loved me!" He finally relented crying in Tsubaki's shirt.

"shh... It will be alright." She wasn't sure if that was true or not. She was scared, scared that her freinds might be dead.

Blackstar walked into the room, a young sora clinging to his legs. "Hey bub, want to go out and play some basketball? We can invited Aunt Patty, your cousin Jason, Uncle Kid, Uncle Kilik..." Blackstar trailed off.

Levi shook his head. "Ma-MAma promise she would be home soon. I want to play with her and Papa." Levi sniffed.

Tsubaki looked down with sad eyes. The phone ranged. She stood up to answer it. "H-Hello?"

"Tsuabaki!. How are they? How are my kids?" Soul asked in a rush throught the phone.

"Soul!" Tsubaki gasped loudly, she quickly covered her mouth with her heads.

"Hey. Are they okay nothing happen right?" Soul asked in concern. he only had a few more hours to go and then he would be back home curled up with his wife and two kids.

"T-They're fine, don't worry. What the hell happen you guys been gone for a week now. Not to mention not even calling to let us know you guys were safe!"

'I-I know I'm sorry. Maka is in a sleep induce coma. I haven't left her side she just woke up. We called Kid, he is going to make arrangements to get her discharge."

"Can I talk to her?"

Soul didn't speak for a long time before saying tears falling off his cheeks. "She fell asleep again. ?I don't want to wake her... We should be home soon. Can you put Levi on the phone?"

Tsubaki smiled. "Sure. Levi! You daddy's on the phone."

Levi come running taking the phone out of Tsubaki's hands. "Hello?"

"Hey Lev." Soul said.

"Dad! Hm? Why do you sound sad?"

"No reason just glad to hear my son's voice is all." Levi didn't quite understand what his father was trying to say, but he didn't care much.

"Where's Mama?"

"She taking a nap. She was wipped out."

"Oh okay? when will you be home?" Levi asked sniffing softly.

Soul let out a small laugh. "Soon. Soon."

Levi face crack in a huge smile. "You keep your promise!"

"Well of course bud. Hey look here I got to go, tell Anna I love her and will be home soon."

"Bye daddy!" LEvi screamed through the smiled. His son was smarter than most five years old, he took after his mother in that way. He was still only a kid though. Maka looked over at her husband her eyes glazed over. She smiled. "I love you." She mouthed. Soul bent down and kissed her. Many promises got broken in this world. Soul was glad that his marriage wasn't one of them.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistakes I'm lazy and don't feel like fixing them, maybe another day...**


	4. Mother's day

Maka sighed as she awoke to find her husband, Soul Eater, still asleep next to her. It seems as if he forgot that it was mothers day again this year. She couldn't really blame him though, She wasnt his mother nor has his mother been a big part of his life. She got up out of bed "Accedently" waking Soul up in the process. He whined for a while til he saw the sadden face on his beloved wife. "Oi, Maka whats with that look?"

She shot a glare at him, but then sighed again. "Nothing I'm gonna got start breakfast can you wake Levi and Annabella up?"

Soul nodded tiredly. Once Maka was out the door he smirk mischievously. Of course he would never forget a day where he can see Maka happy but he still like to get a little fun out of it. He went to his son Levi's room. He stared fondly at the tan, dirty blond-haired, crimson eyed boy. He walk over to his son closet and grabbed the very heavy box out of it. He quickly dragged it to the middle of the room. Levi hearing the noise looked up suddenly. He whimpered and rubbed his eyes; his face instantly brighten when he say his father. "Daddy!" He yell joyfully. Soul put his index finger to his lips insinuating for his son to be silent .

"Want to help me wake up your sis and then wrap this up for Mommy?" Levi nodded hurriedly at his father's words.

Once in Annabella's room, Soul lightly shook his daughter shoulder. She popped her pale head out from the blankets, her white hair was a mess and her grass green eyes were glassy. "Hey were gonna wrap Mommy's present; you want to help squirt?"

...

_Meanwhile..._

Maka was stressed. She knew she shouldnt have hope to actually get something this year. She never got much more than a card in years past. She knew this was the year Soul was either going to give up or out do him self, and it seems as if he just gave up... Much like her father. Maka shook her head with too much ridding herself of those thoughts. She finally came back to earth only to realize she had burnt the eggs. She frowned. "The bacon still good, I guess." She mumbled.

_'I wonder whats taking Soul so long..' _ Maka mind wandered. She slowly walk to the bedroom she shared with said man. No one was there. All she found was a pile of mail. she rummage through it. Soon she came across what she was looking for, a postcard from England.

_'Dear Maka,_

_ I understand that your probably not ready to forgive me, I get that. You don't have to do anything for mother's day; your half siblings kinda have that covered... I heard you and Soul have been going on more and more mission. Congrats! I hope you always remember to stay brave. Tell the kids grandma says hi.'_

Maka smiled sadly. This was not how she wanted today to go. She closed the door softly and walked to her daughter's room. Once again empty. Next to her son's room where she found her kids and husband laughing and playing with the toys on the ground. Levi and Annabella ran to their mother giving her big hugs on her legs. She smiled and sniffed. Maka looked up and caught Soul staring at her. He smirk and mouthed 'I love you' to her; Maka just rolled her eyes.

"We have a big big surprized for you Mommy!" Levi cried nodded beside her older brother. Levi was only 6 years old wear else Annabell was 3.

"Oh do you too?" Maka chuckled I cant wait to find out what it is.

Levi made a weird face before saying. "Um um well we don't know what it is... Daddy didn't tell us."

Soul had a dirt eating grin on his face when Maka looked up at him in surprise. Tears came to her eyes and Soul went to go get the gift out of the closet. "Here you go babe. I know how much you missed your old one."

Maka was confused she slowly bent down and unwrapped the newspaper off it. She was amazed to find a bookshelf and over ten new books in a cardboard box. She had left her old after they moved out apartment. "Aw thank you!" She scooped her children in arms and hug them tight. She walked over to her husband and whispered huskily in his ear. "You'll get a reward later tonight." She turned and smiled. "Now who is ready for breakfast?"


End file.
